


Art: Fraser

by mekare



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e20-21 Victoria's Secret, Episode: s01e22 Letting Go, Fanart, Gen, Pining, Snow, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Pining and moody Fraser inspired by watching the last two episodes of season 1, "Victoria's Secret Part 2" and "Letting Go". The pose is from the latter episode and I added the snow with masking fluid. I loved how they used the snowfall in those Victoria episodes.





	Art: Fraser




End file.
